


Les vies cachées des autres

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Réalisez une expérience. Observez un visage, celui de votre voisin, voisine, ou de quiconque présent auprès de vous dans le métro ce matin. Arrêtez un instant la machine infernale qu'est la vie et, allez y, imaginez qui il/elle est. Asseyez vous confortablement;C'est parti. /Multi-characters/





	Les vies cachées des autres

Les vies cachées des autres : 

…

Qui t'a donné le droit de faire joujou avec la vie des autres ? (Twelve) 

… 

Réalisez une expérience. Observez un visage, celui de votre voisin, voisine, ou de quiconque présent auprès de vous dans le métro ce matin. Arrêtez un instant la machine infernale qu'est la vie et, allez y, imaginez qui il/elle est. Asseyez vous confortablement. 

C'est parti. 

…

Toujours les mêmes habitudes. Se lever. Se doucher. S'habiller. Petit-déjeuner. Se préparer. Et courir(parfois, d'accord, souvent, ça dépend) pour ne pas louper l'heure et ne pas être(encore) en retard en cours, et, au final, se retrouver avalée dans le flot (in)conscient de la foule. Natasha se retrouva piégée dans cette trappe humaine dont la chaleur vous asphyxiait. Elle posa finalement les yeux les yeux sur son voisin et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, laissa ses pensées dériver d'une façon qui ne lui était pourtant pas si coutumière. 

L'homme était assez petit, de taille moyenne, sa mâchoire soulignée par un bouc élégant qui lui donnait un air classe, voir même de puissance. Il fixait de ses yeux noisette un point éloigné droit devant lui et fronçait parfois les sourcils. Son costume de travail le rendait tout à fait respectable. 

L'homme -Natasha décida de le nommer Anthony(ça aussi c'est un jeu sympa. Essayez de deviner le nom de la prochaine personne que vous croisez)- dégageait un air supérieur. En effet, de lui émanait aussi un génie. Ca y est ! Natasha avait trouvé la vie cachée de cet homme ! Il était PDG dans une entreprise internationale pour la paix mondiale. Il avait l'habitude de la foule et de l'admiration, d'où le désintérêt total qu'il avait pour les filles qui le mataient de la façon la plus discrète du monde. 

Natasha sourit. C'est vrai que son hypothèse collait plutôt bien avec l'homme. 

Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre homme, plus petit, les cheveux légèrement bouclés, des vêtements plus classiques, une chemise violette et un jean notamment. Il avait une paire de lunettes elles aussi classiques sur le nez et feuilletait un magasine scientifique. Il occupait une des places assisses, à quelques mètres de Natasha. La rousse remarqua qu'il ne relevait pas les yeux d'un article en particulier. 

Bon, alors, voyons. 

Natasha se mordit les lèvres. Bruce. Ca lui allait bien franchement. Ca faisait homme très sérieux mais attirant, également. Il devait être scientifique, ou prof de SVT, ou Physique-Chimie. Ou travailler dans un labo, un truc du style. Ainsi, il devait aussi rester longtemps debout, ce qui expliquait qu'il avait préféré s'asseoir dans le métro. Il semblait fatigué, aussi. Natasha remarqua que le magasine était plié un peu partout, ce qui voulait dire qu'il adorait littéralement ce genre de revue, peut être même que celle ci était sa préférée. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer la date d'ici, mais elle devait dater. 

L'homme releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Natasha. Il lui sourit gentillement. La rousse lui rendit son aimable sourire et rougit. 

Bon, ensuite. 

Il lui restait encore plusieurs stations de métro avant de descendre. Tant pis elle serait en retard. De toute façon, elle pouvait compter sur Clint pour lui prendre les cours. 

Un homme entra, des cheveux longs et noirs, accompagnés d'un grand baraqué aux cheveux blonds. Ils discutaient dans une langue étrangère, comme du scandinave, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le grand blond, déjà, était peut être le seul dans le métro qui portait un tee-shirt à manches courtes. Soit, pour montrer ses muscles -certes très impressionnants- ou alors parce que lui, le froid, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Donc ouais, un pays scandinave. Natasha décida qu'il devait travailler dans un garage, ou une usine, ou travailler dans un secteur manuel. Vu ses paluches, pensa Natasha. Elle rigola intérieurement. Cependant, l'homme devait être très apprécié de ses collègues car il semblait fort sympathique. Et un peu idiot, aussi, vu comment le deuxième gars levait les yeux au ciel. 

En parlant du deuxième gars, Natasha le détailla un instant. Il avait la peau pâle. Peut être était-il de la même famille que l'autre, des frères, sans doute. Mais des parents différents, enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Natasha trouvait qu'il faisait un bon peintre, ou artiste. Les bouts de ses doigts étaient colorés en différentes couleurs, des tâches de peintures restantes suite à son activité. Natasha décida de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre lorsque le type remarqua qu'elle le fixait. Elle abandonna aussi car aucun nom ne lui venait en tête. 

Un homme entra au prochain arrêt, accompagné d'une fille. Tous deux étaient blonds, luisant de sueur. Ok, se dit Natasha, des abonnés à la salle de sport. Ou au jogging matinal. 

Le grand, le bon samaritain par excellence, devait s'appeler Steve. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait une tête de Steve. Le genre de gars trop sympa, toujours serviable, bon conseil mais parfois un peu arriéré. Le grand blond aux yeux bleus, musclé, qui rencontre un succès époustouflant auprès des filles mais qui, à cause de sa timidité, ne s'en tape pas des masses, de filles. Ou alors il n'arrive même pas à les embrasser. Rooh, allons, Nat, se morigéna-t-elle. Si ça se trouve, le gars était marié et tout. Avec elle, la fille blonde qui l'accompagnait. Qui sait. 

Tout deux devaient travailler dans un club de sport, ou passer beaucoup de temps là bas. Ils avaient des corps bien entretenus, et la fille pouvait, du point de vue de Natasha, rivaliser avec le bonhomme. La fille lui souriait. Ooookkkk, se dit Natasha. Donc elle l'aime, l'aime depuis longtemps mais le gars n'est même pas capable de s'en rendre compte du haut de ses presque-deux-mètres-peut-être-même-plus. 

Un autre gars vint les rejoindre à l'arrêt suivant. Grand, musclé, encore définitivement, des gens bien entretenus dis donc. Il salua rapidement la fille et resta plus longuement sur l'homme. Oh, le beau triangle amoureux, ça suintait d'ici. Natasha sourit et les observait tranquillement. Le nouveau devait aimer le grand depuis des lustres mais celui ci était trop occupé à polir et faire briller ses biceps qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, comme il ne voyait pas non plus que la belle et bien entretenue blonde lui souriait amoureusement, suspendue à ses lèvres. 

Ce jeu plaisait définitivement à Natasha. 

Elle remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux arrêts et se laissa le plaisir de deviner la vie cachée de quelque d'autre. Elle tomba sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Ou, la, la. Bon, alors elle ne semblait pas avoir une vie très rose, cette petite. Elle n'était même pas d'ici, ne parlait certainement pas leur langue et regardait partout autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un s'approche et ne lui pique les petites choses sans importances qu'elle cachait dans ses poches. Des petites breloques qu'elle protégeait du monde car le sien s'effritait doucement. Sûrement une SDF se dit Natasha, en grimaçant tristement. Et la gamine était collée à la porte du métro. Si jamais des flics débarquaient, elle pourrait filer plus rapidement ainsi. 

La rousse passa devant elle en descendant du métro et lui glissa un billet dans la main. 

Parfois on découvre des choses en nous lorsqu'on essaye d'en savoir plus sur les vies cachées des autres.

C'est ainsi. 

…

The end.   
Les vies cachées des autres, by xNJx.

…

NDA : J'ai écrit cet OS dans les mêmes conditions que celles exposées dans cet écrit -ouais dans le métro. Ca faisait un moment que je devais le changer, modifier, tout ça, mais je n'ai finalement rien touché, et il est tout court, je trouve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !


End file.
